Denouement
by Birdy21
Summary: It was a well-known fact that Potters fell for redheads. This Potter however, fell for a muggle. [JamesII/OC] NEXT-GEN!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately.**

**A/N: My hand at a wizard/muggle fic. Hopefully you guys will like it, it's an idea that's been swimming around my head for years now, but I've never felt like I was able to write it properly. Hopefully it'll be some good now. This chapter might be a bit confusing, hence it's the prologue. I always wondered how it would be if a muggle ended up with a wizard or vice versa. I reckon the whole conflict surrounding it might be interesting to explore. So please bear with me guys and leave me a review. They honestly are the motivation to keep writing.**

**PROLOGUE**

_"A person is, among all else, a material thing, easily torn and not easily mended." – Ian McEwan_

The cacophony of screams were deafening and Julie realised that putting her hands against her ears to shut out all the noise wasn't going to help. She could still feel the screams reverberate in her head along with the constant thumping of her heart that seemed to be beating its way out of her chest. Flashing colours of red were thrown around like confetti, each particle hitting a particular being, or so it seemed. She could feel the pieces of rubble beneath her hands as she crawled towards safety, though she had trouble finding where that exactly was. James wasn't around nor did she remember where he was off to. He could be anywhere.

This was supposed to be a happy occasion, not a battlefield. It had turned into everything that would occur in nightmares. The screams and fear that clung to every piece of furniture was one thing, but the worst would probably be the fact that there was no obvious division. There was no party that was initiator of this attack which could be seen and those fighting them were also scattered. It was utter chaos and Julie did not know what to do.

Regret tugged at her insides. She couldn't remember why she had agreed to coming here in the first place. Maybe it was to give James another shot. Or maybe it was because she wanted to prove herself worthwhile, showing him that even though she was a muggle, she was able to belong in his world.

Julie pushed herself on her feet as her shifted from side to side. The colour red was too prominent and she did not want to know for what it stood. Every person that was remotely familiar had gone and in the brief second she lost her footing a wand was shoved into her face. Her breath halted as the owner of that wand collapsed at her feet with no warning whatsoever.

A hand wrapped itself around her arm and she found herself being tugged along.

"Albus." Julie never felt more relieved to see him. His green eyes were vigilant as he tried to keep her from falling while altogether being aware of what was going around them.

"Where's James?" He barked and Julie shook her head faintly.

"I don't know." She didn't like the way her voice sounded. It was laced with fear and she hated that she was such an open book. Albus tugged her towards an empty corridor as the flashes continued to wreck havoc.

His eyes flashed towards her again. He did look a lot like his older brother. Just the eyes differed. But that was it. "What do you mean? He wasn't with you?" She shook her head again.

"No I left before they..." She swallowed thickly, the lump in her throat awfully large now. Albus' eyes narrowed but he didn't question her and he finally let go of her wrist. There were marks there, they stood out against the pale flesh.

"You need to leave." Albus stated. "Whatever happens, don't let anyone know you're a muggle, Julie."

Julie didn't respond when out of nowhere another flash of light appeared, accompanied with pieces of the ceiling that gravity seemed to be pulling down. She felt Albus pull her towards the floor, the hairs on her neck prickling with the ongoing fear.

"_Stupefy!_" Albus pointed his wand to the perpetrator and he fell down. His robes going down with him but he wasn't the only one and Julie found herself being pushed further into the dark corridor. "Run. Just go!"

"But-"

"_GO!_" Albus' voice was hollow and she didn't need to be told another time. Her feet were guiding her further into the corridor as she left the screams and colourful spectacle behind her. They seemed to grow fainter as she put more distance between it and herself.

Julie didn't know where she was heading but everything that was quiet felt safe but it didn't help her at all. She was surrounded by wizards, evil ones amongst them and she was a mere muggle, behaving like a tourist in their world, with nothing to protect herself with. She did not know what to do and how to get out of this mess. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes as she tugged at her dress that seemed to be torn up at the bottom. Her heels were long discarded and she knew she had shards of glass in her feet, but she did not care. The pain was numbed at it may come back later, it all was worth it if she was able to get away now.

"What do we have here?" She didn't recognise that voice as she spun on her heel. Confronted with two men in dark cloaks. "Is this the stray muggle we've been hearing about? The one that forgot her place?" A hand pulled at her arm roughly and Julie could see the bright blue eyes look down at her. A low chuckle escaped their mouths and Julie pulled at her arm in vain.

James was right.

They were vile.

No amount of courage could've helped her, she was stuck in this situation with nothing to help her. Not even courage. "Be a gentleman then." A female voice rang. Her falsetto sounded out of place with the low timbre of the other voice. "Remind her."

**A/N: How was it? Any good? Please leave a review. I've got cookies and lots of cyber love to share!**


End file.
